Decepticon Bboard 2010
'Back to Main Wiki ' Energon Raid Tue Jan 05 Starscream "Starscream reporting. I attempted to secure some energon from a location near Crystal City. However, I was forced to do so alone, since no other units were available to assist me. I was driven off and the cubes I'd managed to fill were destroyed. Something MUST be done about those neutral scum. I will engage in another raid when I have sufficient backup. Starscream out." Dig Site Wed Jan 06 Nitrogear A remote, fuzzy signal feed comes online. A Red Decepticon logo fills the screen, followed by a scrambled signal. It seems to be military-grade Encryption. Those with the proper clearance decipher the message as such: "Comrade Nitrogear reporting from Dig Site. Autobots have becoming more curious as to our recent acquisition as of late. Many patrols by various Mechs have been thwarted, and I have spent much time in repair bay rather than front line where I belong. Comrade Starscream has given me order to accompany him wherever he goes." The camera feed moves away from Nitrogear's image as shots are fired in the distance - Towards HIM!. Fighting ensues as the signal drops again from interference. Trypticon has awakened! Mon Jan 25 Starscream Starscream reporting. I am happy to inform you, Mighty Megatron, that Trypticon is operational. We can proceed to use him and his vast power to smash the Autobots once and for all, and bring the Neutrals to their knees. I require some Decepticons to accompany Trypticon on his initial foray into Autobot territory. Please report to me as soon as possible. Hail Megatron! And Destruction to all Autobots! Starscream out." Reporting as Ordered Fri Jan 29 Bludgeon A rather nondescript mechanism, helmeted in military looking olive drab armor glares at the screen. Nondescript until you realize his grey faceplate is in fact missing its entire lower jaw section. The metal around this disfiguring damage is jagged, as though it has been ripped off and the internal working of his throat assembly can be seen. "Starscream..." As the mech begins speaking the visible pipes, cables and actuators inside the missing part of his face writhe and twitch. The voice sounds slightly distorted and has a strange, at her old fashioned accent. "I stand ready to serve our Liege, Lord Megatron. If you require my blade then direct me to this Trypticon. I look forward to the display of Decepticon might you promise. Bludgeon out." (Some may recognize him as a new recruit, a gladiator skilled with a sword) Report Thu Jan 28 Rogue Incident at the Roadblock. No losses on our side. One neutral near death. (Arcee) The bot (Hardpack) choose to save the neutral, rather than fight. Used that weakness against them. Dust Stuff Thu Feb 25 Slipstream Slipstream here. Shockwave just gave me all his notes and preliminary sketches for a time travel device. I'll be delivering these to Starscream, Soundwave, and Shred to look over. If you need me for any lifting to get this project going, just let me know. Slipstream out. Progress Report Dust Sun Feb 28 Starscream Starscream's face appears on the monitor. "Mighty Megatron, I am pleased to inform you that our efforts to create a time machine are successful. It is capable of transporting 3 people for a total of five separate round trips. We must learn who Optimus Prime's creator is so that we may destroy them and prevent Prime from ever existing. Any information Soundwave can gather on this would be of great use for this mission. Starscream out." Incorrect! Mon Mar 01 Megatron Remember Starscream that I decide what we will do with this time machine, IF it works! If it does, then I want it to carry a lot more than three people! Begin testing immediately! Promotion! Wed Mar 17 Megatron Let it be known that SHRED is now promoted to a rank of 4 and will now have supervisory authority within the medical bay. Orders from the Throne Wed Mar 17 Megatron Starscream! I require an update on the status of Trypticon! I wanted him found three weeks ago! Rogue, you will assist him. I want him found and controlled by the end of the month or you will both be put into the slag pits for failure to complete your sworn duties! Goa, you will report immediately for retraining at the Academy in your spare time. And a reminder to all that the Tina is NOT the place to demonstrate combat abilities. You can go to the grease pits or the training rooms for that sort of entertainment. Megatron out. Hail the Emperor! Battle Thu Mar 18 Slipstream Starscream lead myself, Rogue, and Goa to the Glade in the Forest in search of energon - a guardian unit currently unidentified was there along with Bots identified as Chains, Hot Rod, and Crackshot. Considering our injuries, we retreated. For Lord Megatron's optics only Wed Mar 24 Slipstream As per your request Lord Megatron, this is as detailed of a report as I am able to make concerning the jaunt into time that Starscream, Goa, Skystalker Firestorm and I did. Starscream asked us to come with him in order to test the machine. He set the time coordinates and had us step onto the machine. From there memory glitches keep us all from not knowing what actually happened. However, upon speaking with Nitrogear I discovered that he recalled what coordinates were to be plugged into the machine. He stated that we went to the time when you, Lord Megatron, were a gladiator. It is believed that we went to that particular time to find either Optimus Prime or the Autobot Council before the Autobots were officially formed and put a stop to them even coming into being. Considering that we returned home and that everything seems like it was before we left, it is postulated that we either didn't succeed in finding them or didn't manage to eradicate them. I hope that this report pleases you, Lord Megatron. Time Test Wed Mar 24 Starscream "Starscream reporting. We have made our first venture through time and returned. Apparently a side effect of the time transfer is our memories are all hazy about what we encountered. I can only recall that we saw a great Arena and we didn't stay long. After all, it was only a test. I'm working on something that will protect our memory cores for the next time travel mission. Starscream out." Retrieval successful Wed Mar 24 Starscream "Starscream reporting. I am pleased to announce that Trypticon has been recovered. Some repairs are going to be necessary, before we can use him again. Thankfully the Autobots didn't steal him or tamper with him. Starscream out. Battle Mon Mar 29 Slipstream Starscream and I went to the Rusty Scrapyards to obtain some energon, but the Autobots were laying in wait for us. Starscream took on Optimus Prime while I dealt with an unidentified grounder who only used a cannon. Due to my severe injuries, we had to depart. Time Travel Report & Thoughts Mon Mar 29 Firestorm So, I suppose it was about time I made one of these. Now what to put? I swear that time machine erased parts of my memory core since I barely remember what had happened. I should see if everyone on that mission could get a neural scan. Better safe than sorry. Anyway, as far as I can recall we'd gone back in time, though to what year I'm still unsure of. There were a lot of shouting voices, as well as my own which seemed to be directed at Starscream. I'm not surprised though. I also remember hearing the shot of a blaster rifle, but who was firing and where they were aiming still eludes me. Note to self: Look into any accounts of strange stasis visions of time travel companions, as well as own. Possible leads. Orders Mon Apr 05 Megatron Starscream, I require a report update on Trypticon and make sure you post some guards near him. We don't need those accursed Autobots poking about. As to the time travel you took, the thoroughness of the reports from Slipstream and Firestorm have covered things well enough that I shall consider waiving you, Skystalker, and Goa from your reports. Any further time travel will be dictated by me from now on. Skystalker, you are hereby removed from having to watch over Goa. He and Slipstream have come to an understanding. However, if you wish to oversee him in Bludgeon's stead that would please me. As for you Goa, since you are no longer at odds with Slipstream and have willingly given your rations without questioning my orders I hereby am allowing you to receive your rations without the deduction to them. Do not disappoint me by doing something foolish again, soldier. Seek out training where you can among your peers as well as the veterans. Shred, as our medic, I require you to oversee the repairs upon Trypticon. Make sure you update Starscream with any needs you may require. For the rest of you, I expect reports concerning any important events that occur and am ordering you to actively seek out energon resources. Do as I command, Megatron out. Guard Duty Roster Sat Apr 10 Nitrogear Fellow Comrade Decepticons! The Guard Duty rotation has been posted Listed Decepticons are responsible for reporting to coordinates 0.4.0, "Megatron's Fury" and guarding Trypticon. Please review the duty roster to see which shift you have been assigned. There are three shifts per cycle, MORNING, SWING and EVENING. Do not be late! MORNING - Goa SWING - Slipstream EVENING- Nitrogear Your orders are to guard Trypticon and to keep the grubbing hands of the Autobots off of him! These orders will be Enforced! Violators will be reported directly to Comrade Starscream. ~Comrade Nitrogear OUT. Call for Repairs to Trypticon Sat Apr 10 Starscream "I, Starscream, hereby require all capable of repairs, to assist me in making sure that Trypticon is rendered fully operational as soon as possible. Shred is already enlisted, and Ironburn must assist as well. Any others, report to me immediately." Guards Fri Apr 16 Nitrogear Attention Guards: Ensure you include a small perimeter to scout during your guard posting so we can make sure that Shark or any other Autobots don't interfere again. Something Odd Happened Mon Apr 19 Slipstream Slipstream here, getting a recharge from the medical drones. Goa, Firestorm and I went to Iahex. Figured we may get some energon since the locals were so trigger shy from the last Con excursion out there. The Bots were already there upon our arrival. We battled Prime, Jazz, and Crackshot. Didn't get much fight in when the ground gave way and we all fell into the next level of the underground. I think we were in a sealed down ramp. Anyway, something peculiar happened and I just had a sudden energy drain. Think one of the Bots had similar, not sure though. The drones are not very helpful so going to need Shred or Psykeout to look on why it happened. Slipstream out. Infection Update Tue Apr 20 Slipstream Slipstream here in medical bay. Shred came up with a possible cure using the crystal radiation from Goa. He's not too keen on the idea considering how it affected his fellows. But for now it is our only option. Starscream is working on a EMP projector to convert it to pulse out radiation. Hopefully this will remove the things inside of uf. Slipstream out. Slipstream & Shred... Fri Apr 23 Psykeout Psykeout looks to the screen, reaching out and adjusting the camera that's obviously being held by a gumby. He snarls at the mech holding the camera and it suddenly becomes less unstable and shaky. He laces his fingers together underneath his chin and looks towards the floor, "I, along with Commander Starscream, was able to bring both Shred and Slipstream back to their full functioning ability. With using the EMP machine, we were able to entirely eradicate the infection that had taken them over to their very core. As of right now, both Slipstream and Shred are connected together. As soon as I finish with this debriefing, I plan to disconnect them and make sure that they can function independently from one another." He brings his head back up to face the camera, "Obviously, the infection is entirely eradicated using EMP technology. I suggest that we continue this with all others that are infected, in order to eradicate the possibility. However, we must keep this information from the Autobots. If they happen to succumb to the infection, it would prove to be a perfect opportunity to strike down upon them." He looks down towards the ground again, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Commanders. I will step back into the shadows of the repair bay and continue my investigations...Psykeout, out." Insert spinny here. RE: Impact at the Spire Tue Apr 27 Goa Goa here. We made contact with some kind of big mercury-based xeno out by the Spire of Freedom last cycle. Other than forcibly probing my databanks, allegedly for a language library, he was harmless. Identifies as Depth. I saw an Autobot spy leaving the area, so it's only safe to assume they've observed this entire interaction. Seekers Rogue and Skystalker took it upon themselves to open fire on the weird guy. Heh, I don't know who operates the zapper-gun in that tower, but I've got no beef with 'em. I had to drag Skystalker back to Polyhex on my own ticket. More Autobots showed up, but they mostly just stood around and yelled at everybody 'til they left. Hmmm. Cunning strategy. P.S. for the record, I know I've been missing a few cycles. I'm assigning myself half rations and double shifts 'til such time as my debt is considered repaid. My Recent Activities... Fri Apr 30 Psykeout Psykeout is seen, staring at the floor. A few moments later, a sound...maybe a grumble...can be heard from behind the camera. Psykeout snaps his head up and stares into the camera, throwing a scalpel in the direction of the one holding the camera. A few seconds later, the camera falls to the floor, only to be picked up by Psykeout and placed on one of the med-tables in the room. During its move, one might be able to see the frame of (yet another) gumby medic. Sitting down in the chair across from the camera, a smile crosses Psykeout's face, "Good afternoon, Decepticons. I, as of late, have continued to study the samples that I have been given. Nothing new from it, I am sad to report. I can, however, report that I have discovered that the medics that are rather plentiful in the med-bay, while rather disposable, can actually be put back together with rather little effort." Reaching out, he turns the camera to the side slightly, "Behind me, you should be able to see my most recent experiment. I took one that met his untimely demise and decided to see what I could do with him. Now, with his head directly in the middle of his chest plate, he can see /everything/ he's doing when helping the Empire with surgical precision." He reaches out and turns the camera back towards him, "I've also tried to extract information from the neutrals that I have contact with in the world outside. However, there is nothing of note, as of late." He leans forward into the camera, his optics mere inches away from the glass, "I will continue my experiments, much to the chargrin of the rest of the medics. Fortunately, most of the ones that I have left the main Med-Bay of the Decepticon Empire, choosing to help me with my studies. Unfortunately, they are rather naive when it comes to what I ask of them," He reaches out, most likely with his hand hovering above the power button, "My next report will hopefully involve more information. Psykeout, out..." Replaced with fun, little Decepticon spinny. And now.. (OOC) May 22 2010 Megatron OOC POST FOLLOWS: Hello, Decepticons! There's a new Megatron about. I am looking forward to Roleplaying with all of you and enjoying the Dark Ages of Cybertron together. I hope the Admins like my portrayal of Megatron. I will do my best to run the Decepticons to the best of my ability. Now, there will not be changes right away. A good leader evaluates what works, and what doesn't before making any changes. But keep in the back if your mind that there will be changes. ICly, you are required to post a @mail to me indicating the following information: Name, Rank, Function (branch, like.. Fighter, Medic, something generic), and Current Assignment. ALSO: Starscream, you are required to give me the status of all your IC projects and stuff we have going on. Thank you all for your support, and I look forward to meeting you IC. Game On! -Megatron Lair Scan May 22 2010 Slipstream Scans of the area where the lair of the creatures didn't show much until a mob of creatures came out of the lair and attacked us. I was able to get a scan of them while they were alive and another scan after death for comparison. Two Cybertronians came out of the lair as well, but did not attack us. They both looked familiar to me as I have studied Cybertron's history off and on for some time now. The Decepticon was Yoketron, a well known master of circuit-su and metallikato. There was also an Autobot that was possessed there as well. Neither addressed us, and they also did not attack us. We retreated once I completed my scans. I am sending those to Shockwave and Soundwave for review. Information and Orders from the Throne May 23 2010 Megatron We need to get this lair destroyed before any more Decepticons get infected. Currently, the lair holds one Decepticon by the name of Yoketron. If we can recover him, he would make a valuable asset to the Empire. If he cannot be recovered, destruction is authorized with the rest of the lair. There is also one Autobot femme named Beta. Destroy her along with the rest of the lair on my command. Current orders are as follows: * NO Decepticon is to go near the lair until our scientists devise a way to prevent any further infection. * Starscream: You and your scientists get to work on devising a more permanant way to fend off infection. Work with Slipstream, Shred, and the medics to get this accomplished. * Slipstream, Shred, and Medics: Work with Starscream on above project. * Everyone else: Find and harvest Energon, or assist Starscream as required. Megatron Out. Intruder May 27 2010 Megatron Shred detected a strange new piece of furniture in the Repair Bay. It turned out to be a new form of Mech. The intruder appeared to be able to change shape, turning into liquid form at will. Upon cannonizing, the Mech issued an empty threat, and promptly left. Starscream: Order someone to review the security tapes and also analyze it for weaknesses. I expect a full report, as always. Megatron out. Information May 28 2010 Psykeout Psykeout can be seen on the screen, the back wall of the medical bay behind him. He laces his fingers together and leans into the camera, "Fellow Decepticons. We have a traitor in our midst. We have a Decepticon who has come from Dead End. We have a Decepticon who at one time was nothing more then a useless frame with no intention of doing anything to benefit the Empire. That Decepticon is none other then Shred." He pauses, allowing the dramatic pause before he continues, "I made my way into the Grease Pits and eventually Dead End. During my time in those hellacious places, I found that not only was Shred once an empty, but she was a champion in the Grease Pits. She inspired fear in all...but for what? To make up for the fact that she's smaller then the rest? To make up for the fact that she can't do anything? She has proven time and time again that she is unable to control her emotions..." Shred's voice can be heard, "...You pathetic Neutral..." Psykeout's face falls and anger can be seen. Fury. Hatred. He grits his teeth together and snarls towards Shred, who is obviously off-camera, "I managed to infiltrate Iacon and bring a hostage back to Shockwave. Do /not/ question my motives..." He reaches over, almost absent-mindedly and shuts off the camera. Requested Report on Psykeout May 30 2010 Goa There's a distorted clattering sound and the junk obscuring the camera view slides out of the way, like Goa hasn't used it in a bit. The grounder is all smiles, his chin resting on his laced fingers. "Seems some mechs are interested in a report on the events leadin' up to medic Psykeout's recent repairs, and I'm supposed to provide that... so..." He slides a datapad under his optics out of frame, eyeing over it for a second or two before continuing. "... Slipstream ..." He quirks one antenna forward at whatever he's reading, "... and I went down to the El Sleazo last cycle for some business, and it seems Psykeout followed us down. And proceeded to get stupid-overcharged." He shrugs, then looks up directly into the lens, "That's really all there is to it. If this is for some kinda disciplinary action," Goa smirks, "I don't think it's worth the effort. Prescribing the guy some highgrade every cycle'd probably do him good--" The dismissed junk crashes back down in front of the camera. "Slagsake--" Decepticon spinny goes here. Lair and Intruder May 30 2010 Shockwave Megatron. Upon studying the scans taken by our troops at the location of the underground sealed off ramp, I have deduced that the creatures that inhabited the bodies of transorganics and Cybertronians alike are unknown to any scientific community and cannot be found in any texts. The readings of alive versus dead transorganics showed a marked difference in power levels, energon consumption, and neural readings. Upon reviewing old medical files of the Decepticon named Yoketron and comparing them to the scans taken that cycle, I saw the same marked level differences that were shown in the scans of the transorganics. Any scans of the creatures that infected these individuals showed nothing conclusive, in fact there was nothing in those scans at all. I hypothesize that they are either able to deflect scans or even are so diffuse that no scanner can pick them up. Considering the reports from various sources about how the creatures seem to be some sort of black energy that can only be spotted in peripheral vision when one is not looking for them, I hypothesize that they are indeed diffuse and any scans will reveal nothing. Furthermore, the reports about the cure beginning to show signs of degrading effectiveness, it is my hypothesis that the creatures are able to adapt in order to survive and that if we do not act quickly and eradicate them soon that they will eventually spread over the planet and infect everyone. As to the security tapes and samples sent to me by Starscream, the samples gave me nothing to go on. My hypothesis is that this intruder left no trace of himself for us to study. The security tapes show that the intruder arrived in the hanger bay 1 cycle before his discovery in med bay. Observing his ability to take on another form, as well as take both physical and weapon attacks, and reviewing all scientific texts, indicate that this intruder is not a being that the local scientific community has reports on. If perhaps we are able to capture this intruder and secure him in an environment that he cannot escape then we may be able to take the samples we need to make a proper study. How we capture him, however, may proved very difficult indeed. Failing this, I have asked the scientific community to inquire with any off world scientists to see if there is any mention of a race of beings that match this intruder's abilities. Shockwave out. Medical Report on Shred May 31 2010 Robustus Megatron, attached you will find a copy of the medical file for Shred who was my patient this cycle. As you can see her neural chip set and board were both badly damaged, requiring replacement with hardware that is better able to take the voltage and heat that this damaged hardware exhibits. I was able to copy her stored memories and run a decryption file on it, then a defragmentary file on that once the data that could be recovered was finalized. I would like to note that her laser core is in need of immediate replacement due to the amount of visual damage. I have already put in for a new core and expect it to arrive very soon as I put a rush on it. Shred will do a follow up with me to check on the new hardware as well as the core replacement. I am pleased to report that other than these issues she is in excellent health and reported to me that she could recall more memories. (Data encryption with password for rank 8 and above, signed "Robustus"). Shred Update Jun 01 2010 Robustus Robustus here, reporting with my great pleasure that Shred has gone through her laser core exchange and continues to function. Psykeout assisted me and followed my instructions diligently. The damage to her old core was graver than expected, but the transfer occurred without incident and her spark extracted from the old core and placed in the new core. There was a slight lag time, but she reactivated and is currently under orders to stay off duty a few cycles in order to allow full integration. I shall do a follow up with her soon. Psykeout has signed out the old core, stating he wanted to use it for practice should such a procedure be required in the future. Robustus out. Another Update Jun 03 2010 Robustus After a thorough examination of the equipment and sanitizing all equipment, tools, and of course myself, I performed the neccessary procedure of extracting Shred's spark from her laser core. This accomplished, a visual examination showed there was no crystal in the spark itself, only radiation had bonded with it. This radiation was leeched off the spark along with some of the spark energy. Her spark was then returned to her laser core and a spark infusion was initiated until her spark reached normal parameters. Shred is currently under my orders to take it easy for two solar cycles. Hopefully by then the new seeker chassis that I put an order in for has been signed off on and delivered. Robustus out. Crystal Research Jun 04 2010 Starscream "Starscream reporting. I and the other scientists have been investigating the Goanium crystals and their effects, and reviewing all known files and research on them. Robustus has sent me information regarding them and we are working on combining the isotopes to see if that will cause a reaction in either the radiation level the crystals give off, or whether it will keep the crystal from multiplying. We also hope it may dissolve the troublesome crystal itself. I will report on any developments as they become available, Mighty Megatron. Starscream out." Follow up Jun 04 2010 Megatron Robustus: The requisition for Shred's new chassis has been approved. The factory has already begun assembling the chassis, and you should expect the new chassis to be delievered to the Repair Bay shortly. Starscream: These results came too late. I was expecting a solution to this issue by now. Starscream! Get the solution to the shadow figures. I want results, not excuses for your slacking off. You should take a lesson from Shockwave's detailed reports instead of handing me this vague garbage! Megatron out. More on the Goanium Jun 05 2010 Starscream "Starscream reporting. We have made further progress on the strange goanium crystals. Apparently a particular mix of isotopes, when it is exposed to them, will cause it to dissolve and become an inert form of energon. This may have applications and potential for energy conduction. I hope this is pleasing news, Mighty Megatron. We will conduct further tests to see if it can be made useful." Lair Raid Prep orders Jun 06 2010 Megatron Starscream, get to work assembling the Magnesium charges for the flares. Also provide me a list of Decepticons who will be going with you. Robustus, prepare doses of the Cure for Starscream's team. Keep cure doses on the ready in case of any further infection. After you have prepared doses of the Cure, assist Starscream with assembling the magnesium charges if you are able. Firestorm and Goa: Retrieve the supply of Magnesium for Starscream. Preperations Nearly Completed Jun 06 2010 Robustus Megatron, as per your orders I have completed the triple dose cures for the lair mission. I will distribute them once Starscream has announced who is going. I was also able to place Shred in her new chassis and she is doing well. Her old body has been torn down for parts, although the new chassis may need a few modifications. I am currently assisting with the magnesium flares in the science facilities. The size of the canisters allows approximately 5 standard units in volume. I estimate each canister will burn a couple breems and should produce a brightness level of 200,000 lux with a maximum distance in circumfrence of 25 mechanometers. We will make enough flares to maximize the area that needs to be covered to keep those on the mission safe. One placed every 15 mechanometers should suffice. The number of flares each individual should carry and be responsible for continued light and area coverage is 8 which will cover a groon with a breem of time to spare. Robustus out. Beast Sighting Jun 07 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. Bytaboom and I were on a energon reconnaisance together at the Radio Tower Forest when we discovered that the tower itself was decorated with the bodies of civilian dead. Bytaboom smelled the beast before either of us saw it. The beast was on the tower itself and warned us away, we of course did not comply. The creature assured us that she could use her wiles to get out of joining our army. I leave it to you Lord Megatron to prove to her that to underestimate you is to invite trouble upon her. Slipstream out. Duty Roster for Mission Jun 07 2010 Starscream "Starscream here. The following Decepticons are to report to me when it is time to take care of the Shadow Creatures: Goa, Firestorm, Slipstream, Bytaboom, and Robustus. Megatron has indicated he may accompany us as well. Be ready. Additionally, Mighty Megatron, the amount of flares needed is nearly complete. We will be ready to conduct this operation soon. Starscream out." Amended duty roster Jun 07 2010 Starscream "Starscream here. Megatron wants Robustus here in the repair bay during the operation, in order to cure or repair any Decepticons upon our return. So that is how it will be." Roster Participants Jun 08 2010 Robustus Please come by med bay to recieve your triple dose of the cure and magnesium flare allotment during your off shift so that the mission may be carried out as per Megatrons orders. Robustus out. Update Jun 08 2010 Robustus Megatron, I am pleased to inform you that the cures and flares were distributed under the careful observation of Starscream and I. Additional cures have been prepared just in case. Robustus out. Shambelou Wrap Up Jun 09 2010 Megatron The Shadow Creatures have been dealt with. All Decepticons should be wary and report any signs of the shadow creatures immediately. Starscream, the leftover scrap from Yoketron has been placed into secure storage. It goes without saying that you should handle it with the upmost care. Perhaps you can find some use out of the old Mech by studying and researching him. If nothing can be gained from the remains then destroy them by means of the slag furnace. Megatron out. Hunt for Chimera TP Jun 11 2010 Megatron The image of the emporer appears on a vid-screen upon it's examination. "Decepticons! It's time for us to 'convince' the beast at Radio Tower Forest to join our cause. The femme must be shown the superior power of the Decepticon Empire, and that joining our ranks would be to her advantage. Goa, Slipstream, and Bytaboom are tasked with convincing the beast to join our cause. Megatron out. The vid-screen then promptly terminates the signal, turning off with a distinctive 'peewt' and white power line, fading to a dot before deactivating. (OOC: TP action should run on 6/16) Medical Report Jun 17 2010 Robustus Goa and Slipstream arrived in med bay with a injured prisoner (Chimera). I have fixed her injuries and will be observing her for the next few cycles while she recharges. I assure you that proper restraints are in place to prevent escape or further injury. Lord Megatron she awaits your judgment as to her fate here in med bay until I either release her to you or to the brig for safe keeping. Goa as well as Starscream were both injured in battle and have undergone repairs. Slipstream and Bytaboom were uninjured. Attached is a medical report of parts and fluids used by all patients with requisition form for replacement parts that are getting low in stock. CC: Head Medic Shred, private note attachment reading: Please see me soon concerning a flight system and boot thrusters to be installed in me. Also, repair drones need programming checked as they fail to initiate pain dampening protocols. - Robustus Chimera Reports Jun 18 2010 Megatron I have read Robustus' timely report. I am still missing a report from YOU, Starscream! I expect your report to be fully comprehensive due to the extra time you've had to prepare it. Do not disappoint me, Starscream. Megatron out. (OOC) Tron Games Jun 18 2010 Megatron (OOC POST FOLLOWS) The Tron Games, celebrating Megatron's rule as Emporer of Polyhex, will be starting after my return from vacation. Death has convienently provided a list of Games the CC games will be running. I will be basing our Tron games off this list, while figuring out how to integrate our Games with crashing CC's party. Some of the games listed will not be featured as they don't really tie into 'Decepticon'. However, I provide the list for your perusal and signup. I will not be participating in any of the games, as I will be the presiding official and referee for all games. All Decepticons are highly encouraged to login and participate in the Games. It should be a lot of fun, and the more participants we have, the more enjoyable the Games will be. So without further ado, I present to you the list of games. Please sign up and indicate your preference of Games by sending me an @mail or replying here on the Decepticon bboard. Your response will be essential for me to determine which games I run, as games without any interested participants will not be run. Also keep in mind that these names are generic, and I still have to figure out a way to integrate these with crashing CC's games. So FINALLY, here they are in no particular order. 1. Race (Foot, Air, Vehicle) 2. Animal (Taming, Wrestling) 3. Maze (possible surprises like traps, animals) 4. Mock Fights (Hand to Hand, Melee Weapon, Metallikato/Circuit Su) 5. Tug of War (Group activity) 6. Sharpshooting (Archery, Weapon) 7. Balance 8. Trick (vehicle tricks) 9. Team Sports If you have any ideas for other games or events you'd like seen, feel free to post them up in your response. An IC post to the start of the Games will be seen after my vacation. Megatron Further report on Shambleau Jun 18 2010 Starscream "Starscream reporting. I am pleased to announce that there is more that we have found by examining the remains of Yoketron and Beta. The infection by the shadow creatures caused a power drain, but several key parts on both bodies were damaged by overheating. It appears their neural nets were damaged, though some of their memories were retrieved and examined. Apparently Yoketron had been infected for quite some time. It was further determined that a specific combination of radiation plus a powerful light source would be enough to destroy the shadow creatures, should any more appear. Additionally, attempts were made to contact Chimera and convert her to our cause. While words failed to sway her, we took her prisoner. More invasive ways may be needed to get her to see things...our way." The Air commander smirks. "That is all for now. Starscream out." Chimera Update Jun 20 2010 Robustus {Robustus appears in a wide shot of a camera, the knocked out form of Goa on a med table. The medic himself having a large claw slash in his chest.) My Lord Megatron, it is with *grimaces a bit* deep regret that I must inform you that Chimera has escaped. As you can see I was wounded, as was Goa here. *another grimace* She freed herself from her bonds after I fixed her. Then attacked us both before running for it. The guards gave chase, possibly injuring her. *grimaces again* Robustus out. Chimera's Escape Jun 21 2010 Megatron Starscream! Get another team together to recapture Chimera. She will be mine to command. Her unique form of terror is a vital asset to add to my cause. Megatron out. Depth Launch Jul 03 2010 Starscream "Starscream reporting. I was after the one called Depth when I discovered that he was about to depart the planet in a shuttle. I attempted to stop him but Firestorm refused to assist me, and even blocked me from preventing his escape. I have confined her to quarters until her insubordination can be dealt with. Echo and Goa were also there, though they did not hinder me, they were unable to prevent the launch of the shuttle. At any rate Depth is no longer our problem, at least for a while. Starscream out." Tron Games Gladitorial Combat Jul 07 2010 Megatron (OOC POST FOLLOWS) The Tron Games have officially started! The first Game Gladitorial Combat. The singleelimination tournament bracket has been created and seeds assigned. Everyone except Shred was randomly assigned seed numbers. First round fights will be Shred vs NPC Two, Nitrogear vs Slipstream, NPC Three vs Goa, and KickOff vs NPC One. Megatron will be the referee for this fight, but since my school often prevents me from logging in, the fight may be performed in front of an Admin and the results sent to me on a @mail so I can update the bracket. Have fun with this event, everyone! The latest bracket can be found on the following link: http://kougyoku.freeshell.net/bracket.jpg Megatron. Chimera Recaptured Jul 14 2010 Goa Goa here. I've delivered the fugitive Chimera back to Polyhex. The energy cuffs were the weak link last time. Told the medics to use steelalloy restraints. She shouldn't be transferred with anything less. I'll be taking my extra highgrade in advance. Goa out. Chimera Repairs Jul 16 2010 Robustus Lord Megatron, I had repaired the femme named Chimera. She is currently resting quietly but is quite upset. If you wish to discuss anything before speaking with her, I am available for such. Robustus out. Gladitorial Combat results Jul 17 2010 Megatron Decepticons, the Gladitorial Combat event is coming to an end. You all performed admirably and should take no shame in your loss. The overall winner of this event is Nitrogear. All combatants are required to report to the Grease Pits for the announcement of the next event. OOC: TP is tomorrow (sunday July 18). Please try to be there! All Decepticons are invited. Also, you can find the current points at http://kougyoku.freeshell.net/bracket.jpg Marching orders Aug 08 2010 Megatron A monitor flicks on, displaying a purple cube. The cube transforms, the various parts moving in all directions to form the Decepticon logo. The logo disappears, and in it's place is MEGATRON, the feared, respected, and one true Leader of Decepticon might. Broadcast follows: Decepticons! The following missions are hereby ordered. First, guard the flame of Polyhex with your very Spark from anyone who attempts to aquire it. Second, Energon raids are in order. Slipstream, Goa, Shred: Get me my Energon! Nitrogear, Starscream, Skystalker, and Echo: Guard the flame. Do not fail me in these taskings, Decepticons. MEGATRON The screen returns to the Decepticon logo as Megatron ends his transmission. Energon Run Aug 09 2010 Slipstream Slipstream reporting. Shred and I went on a energon run at the old refinery. There was none at the refinery itself, but we located a good amount of cubes in a building not too far away that a couple mechs were watching over. They were dealt with and we returned with the cubes. Slipstream out. Energon Run Aug 15 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. Echo and I went to the Switchback Mountains as they showed on the maps as being under Decepticon control. We found a deposit of energon there and were able to drill down to it and begin extraction. Unfortunately Optimus Prime showed up and demanded we leave. Of course there was no way we weren't leaving without something. We departed with only one energon cube as I felt it best to do so seeing as we were unsure how many of his troops he had with them. Will return to the area to get more energon within the next few solar cycles. Slipstream out. Orders from Megatron Aug 15 2010 Slipstream All Decepticons are to scan all incoming individuals at the gates and check against the personnel database. If they are not Decepticons they are not allowed inside. There is a special pass being given to an individual calling himself Slice, however. He should get a special welcome and issued to med bay for Shred to deal with accordingly. Guard duty for the interim will be three guards per shift. See attached file for guard duty roster to reflect this change. Business deals and Trickery Aug 15 2010 Megatron Decepticons! Be aware of agents attempting to trade for a Spark or 'flame' FOR a substance called Nucleon. No Decepticon is authorized to trade with those agents. And the nucleon will be MINE! - Megatron out. (also read +bbread 4/48) Energon Run 3 Aug 22 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. Shred and I went back to where we had orginally found a resevoir of energon, but got disrupted by an Autobot patrol. This time around there was no sign of a patrol and we were able to fill all the cubes that Shred and I could carry in subspace. Slipstream out. Attached Report: Energon Supply Received 100 astroliters. Deals Done Aug 25 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. I walked into med bay last cycle to find Shred talking with a mech I did not recognize, however she addressed him as Slice so I pretended like I was very upset about this so called new recruit asking about a spark, which he claimed was an issue a buddy was having with his own spark. Yeah.. right. Anyway somehow Shred managed to convince the mech to give her a vial of what I presume is what he was trading for and was probably expecting her to give him the flame. He ran off as the guards were summoned, but he escaped. Slipstream out. Hodgepodge Aug 27 2010 Megatron 1) PSYKEOUT: You are hereby ordered to report to SHRED for training on 'professionalism in patient care' for my Decepticons. 2) SHRED: Train Psykeout in how Decepticons should be repaired and cared for. He can torture, torment, and experiement on Autobots and Neutrals to his Spark's content. But Decepticons are OFF LIMITS! 3) Energon: I am pleased with our current effort to replenish our Energon stockpiles after the Tron Games. 4) Fumik Tzu: Decepticons! Attempt to locate Fumik Tzu. Soundwave has traced his location to Remote Crystal City Mountains, five mile radius. If possible, CAPTURE Fumik Tzu within the next TWO MEGACYCLES (two days)! Make this your top priority! Megatron out. Off World Trip Sep 13 2010 Robustus Robustus reporting for myself and Slipstream. I took it upon myself to go to the planetoid where a few troops have been mining for energon resources as they have all been without medical care for an unacceptable amount of time. I felt it prudent to ask Slipstream to come along as protection for myself as well as assurance that I would give them the best care available to the Decepticon cause. Thankfully I had reviewed all their medical files thoroughly and had brought along all the parts that would be needed should they be required as they all had minor issues as well as major ones. Work on the planetoid is not exactly the picture of safety, but Slipstream was quite good at avoiding these areas and convincing one grudging patient after the other to come to my makeshift medical tent so I could attend to their issues and send them back to their work. We are both grimey and tired, but are well and will be on regular duty after a full recharge. Robustus out. Nobyl Sep 13 2010 Megatron *Audio Only* Decepticons! Be on the lookout for an Autobot named Nobyl. A special reward is authorized for the Decepticon who brings me his lifeless shell! Nobyl's Stasis Pod Sep 16 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. Shadowstar and I went to the location where the news reports claimed the stasis pod that housed Nobyl had crashed. We were both surprised but pleased to see the pod still remained there. I took video of the writing as well as scans for the scientists when Shadowstar suggested that perhaps we should just take it back with us. Considering the size of the object and it's weight, we radioed in help from other on duty Decepticons and the stasis pod is now in the capable hands of Soundwave and Shockwave. Slipstream out. Nucleon Oct 01 2010 Megatron Shred: Authorization has been granted for Slipstream to recieve the first operational test of Nucleon. It goes without saying that Slipstream will remain in secure medical holding while the Nucleon takes effect. Full monitoring will be implemented at all times throughout the procedure. She will only be released upon my command. (OOC: There are some IC things I want to say that I am OOCly forgetting.. it is late, and I am tired. I will @mail you if I remember any more.) ---- Upcoming missions: Slipstream and Shadowstar: Your mission for subterfuge infiltration of Crystal City is approved. Slipstream is responsible for the mission's success. Nitrogear: Continue to prepare for an upcoming fight against Nobyl. I will show him the meaning of true power. I also require Energon. Go find some! Megatron out. Energon Oct 04 2010 Nitrogear Comrade Nitrogear reporting. Slipstream and I were able to return to the mountains and harvest 500 astro liters of Energon. I trust this report pleases you, Lord Megatron. I shall continue training to punch Autobot Nobyl into next Orn as you command. Comrade Nitrogear out. Follow Up on Lab Situation Oct 11 2010 Robustus Robustus here, after an unfortunate accident with the Nucleon that Shred was trying to purify that caused her to be doused in it I will be watching over her for further developments caused by it. Slipstream please continue to monitor yourself and report in with any changes and thank you for delivering that part that Echo needed so quickly. Robustus out. Nobyl Oct 12 2010 Megatron Decepticons! Be ready to fly within the next few solar cycles. All decepticons will be combat ready and fly out with a combat load. We will crush the so-called hope of the Autobots once and for all! POWER TO THE DECEPTICONS Power fluctuations Oct 16 2010 Megatron Decepticons! It appears we tracked in some unwanted effects from our latest fight against those Autobot scum. Reports indicate fluctuations in my power grid. I will not tolerate this! Get the power grid fixed and get those Autobots to pay for their undearhanded attack! -Megatron Energon Run Oct 19 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here, finally got the amount of energon that Shred and I took from the mountains near Crystal City. That field is now dry so we will have to search elsewhere. But for now we have an additional 325 liters of energon in storage. Slipstream out. Radiation Report Oct 22 2010 Slipstream Slipstream here. I have recently been released from med bay after repairs and the radiation I absorbed was flushed out of my systems. I am happy to state that I was able to use a hand scanner to track down the source of radiation that has been plauging our city as well as other locales on Cybetron. I tracked it right to the Autobot Nobyl himself, who was the source of it. I came upon him and several Autobots that were talking with him. Seeing as he was a threat to us, not to mention the planet as a whole, I attacked him. Neither he nor the Autobots took too kindly to that, but I fought as hard and long as I could before returning to base. I am attaching the radiation scans to this report for scientists and our Emperor to look over. Slipstream out. Abduction Nov 09 2010 Robustus Robustus here. While attempting to hover over the Rust Sea a large sinkhole appeared and I was tugged down into it. I ended up sharing a cell with a couple of Autobots and a neutral. Escape was negated by defensive and offensive means. We only got out after our captors knocked us out and used a type of transformation negation beam upon us. I was pushed up the ramp to an arena with the younger Autobot. Together we faced down the monsterous vehicle in the arena and was able to best it. I found the way out and parted ways with all that were imprisoned. Robustus out. Energon Run (iBex) Dec 01 2010 Slipstream Nitrogear, Echo, and I went out to find the huge herd of iBex that has been reported by earlier recon. We easily found the herd and attacked it, downing a fair number of individuals. Unfortunately this did attract the attention of the Autobots. At first it was just one of them and Nitrogear and Echo kept him at bay while I gathered energon from the dead as well as metal from their bodies. Then a second Autobot arrived to back up the first. Both mechs continued their efforts to keep me safe. Eventually a third Autobot made the odds in their favor and I felt that as mission leader that it was best to depart with what we had on hand. Nitrogear and I returned to base, I unloaded my haul while he got more ammo, then we returned to the site to see if anything had changed. There were new Autobots there watching over the herd, but with Nitrogear using a sniper rifle they found it difficult to remain and they left us to our gathering. Attached is the report of energon collected on astroliters as well the amount of metal collected. iBex Dec 02 2010 Megatron DECEPTICONS! Continue your attack runs to thin out the iBex herd. Harvest their energon and metal from their lifeless corpses! Slipstream, Nitrogear, and Echo: Shoot some more iBex and get me my Energon! Nitrogear, after completing your run, report to me for a special assignment. Megatron out. iBex Hunt Dec 15 2010 Bytaboom Bytaboom reporting here. There is a huge pile of corpses, and I mean HUGE in the Science Facilities. I took it upon myself to go alone. I have gathered a lot of energon on this run as well. Only a few number of the iBex herd is left, from what I saw anyway. I was too busy killing to count. No Autobot in sight on this mission. I am tired of trying to prove myself time and again. Byta out. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards